Frost
Frosts are elite ice demons appearing in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 4. They were created by MundusDevil May Cry, Enemy File — Frost: "They are soldiers created by the Dark Emperor to take control of the surface. Enveloped in cold air they are the elites of their kind. Their quickness is a definite advantage in cornering their prey." as shock troops, and resemble Blades and Assaults. Description Frosts are lizard-like lesser demons with icy armor that have the power of controlling ice at their will. Their claws are effectively swords, and are colder than absolute zero.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Frost: "The cold honed claws are none other than an ice blade. The air around the blades is below absolute zero temperature and the victims who are slashed will die without feeling any pain." They use their claws to slash at their victims and, like Blades, can shoot them from their fingertips.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Frost: "The claws will become icicles that shoot out as deadly projectiles. To dodge after they’ve been fired is almost impossible. Anticipate their movements to avoid being shot."Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Frost: "It’s unwise to think you’re safe just because you’ve managed to sneak behind the enemy. Remember that their claws don’t always fire forward." If given enough time, they are able to regenerate lost body parts by encasing themselves in ice,Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Frost: "An elite demon sired by the emperor of demon-kind, Frosts are all-purpose soldiers used in a variety of situations. Frosts encase themselves in ice to recover their strength, but quickly destroying their icy cocoon will end this process."Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Frost: "If enough damage is inflicted, their frozen body parts will shatter. Keep on damaging and stop them from regenerating their lost parts."Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Frost: "They will try to regenerate their shattered body parts by freezing atmosphere. Destroy the ice formations as quickly as possible." and are impervious to all fire weaker than Ifrit's hellfire.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Frost: "Although impervious even to volcanic fire, the frosts are weak to higher realms of incendiary. Use the hellfire of Ifrit to counter them." Behavior ''Devil May Cry'' Frosts are able to perform several unique techniques, using ice manipulation to its advantage: * Cold Wave: The Frost releases their coldness into the ground, creating a fissure of ice.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Frost: "They will release their intense coldness using the ground to channel the coldness. Listen carefully for the freezing sound of the ground and dodge to the sides." * Impalement: Freezes the moisture in the air to create a bed of ice spears.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Frost: "They will freeze the moisture in the atmosphere with their radiating coldness and transform it into many sharp ice spears. You should be able to sense this attack. Otherwise, you’ll fall victim to their ice spears." * Displacement: Disperses the water in their body to travel invisibly through the air. They can only travel in straight lines.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Frost: "They can disperse their body at molecular levels that allow them to travel through air. However, they can only travel in straight directions. Anticipating where they will appear may help you in winning the battle." * Ice Cocoon: When weaked, the Frost retreats and covers itself with a thick layer of ice, regaining lost powers and also ice manipulation abilities. *'Ice Shards': Frost fires the ice shads from both of its hands, having high range. It can shoot them all at once, having high spread but covering a big area. Frosts then suffers from the loss of the ice on its hands afterwards, which immobilizes it. *'Million Carats': Frost makes a high jump and then lands, punching the ground, summoning giant ice shards around itself. Frost can be taken down while it's jumping. ''Devil May Cry 4'' The Frost inherits all of the past attacks, in addition to few more offensive techniques: *'Split Shot': Frost charges its hand, jumps and then fires an ice bolt, which splits into multiple ice crystals. This attack freezes you if hit. Crystals explode after a short period. *'Uppercut': Frost prepares to attack and then makes an uppercut, which can launch you in the air if hit. *'Claw Swing': Frost swings its claws in an arc. Strategy ''Devil May Cry'' The best way to deal with Frosts is to use Ifrit's Kick 13 lvl 2. This fast moving, perishing flurry of kicks can end what could be a difficult battle quickly. Using Alastor isn't really recommended; none of the sword's attacks except for High Time will cause significant damage or cause the demon to stumble. If more than one Frost surrounds Dante you can use inferno to deal some serious damage to all in range. Both this and Kick 13 lvl 2 can also help to break their icy cocoon quickly before they can regenerate. ''Devil May Cry 4'' One thing to know when fighting Frosts in Devil May Cry 4 is how to avoid their attacks. One attack that deals a lot of damage is the one where they jump. When you see them jump, jump too. That's because when they reach the ground ice is created and if you are in the area where it is created you will suffer a huge amount of damage. When you jump to avoid it use the Ebony & Ivory (or Blue Rose) to shoot it to fall to the ground slowly. This is their major attack but it can be avoided pretty easily. Another attack you need to look out for is when they throw ice at you, and the worst is that there is an extremely high possibility you will get hit. They do this attack when they are away so you have to be close to them at all times. Against Nero, Frosts are extremely weak to Exceeded Red Queen attacks, Charged Shots from the Blue Rose, and Nero's Buster. An EX High Roller will almost always knock them into the air, making them vulnerable to a Buster or Snatch. Alternatively, jump and use Snatch in the air to pull the Frost up and attack it while in the air, although at higher difficulties they tend to dodge attacks quite easily. While they are on the ground, however, they are adept at blocking Nero's attacks. Against Dante, Frosts are extremely weak to nearly any attack from the Gilgamesh, though before Dante obtains it, it is wise to use the Rebellion's Swordmaster techniques. Prop will usually launch them, and then Aerial Rave can be used to abuse them while they are in the air, defenseless. If you want to use Lucifer, however, you should probably knock them over with a Charge Shot or Shotgun blast first, as they usually refuse to keep still. Other appearances ''Devil May Cry 2'' novel An alternate universe version of Frost appears as part of the demon rebellion against Mundus, alongside fellow elite demons Blade, Phantom, Shadow and Griffon. Though appearing human, he can take on the form of his namesake via Devil Trigger. He dies in the final assault against Mundus's army. Background The design of Frost is based on the Ninth Circle of Hell, Cocytus in The Divine Comedy. It is the circle where those who committed treachery are imprisoned within ice as punishment. Satan is shown to be imprisoned within Cocytus alongside Judas, Nimrod, Cassius, Ugolino, and Brutus. References es:Frost Category:Devil May Cry lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 4 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 4